


The Word Pairing Prompts

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom equals fluffy pairing fanfics for OTPs. Especially if your best friend helps you pick prompts. (Thanks friend!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word Pairing Prompts

_Royal_

Lest wrung his hands nervously, standing outside Arthur's door.

Maybe this was a mistake? Yeah, it was. Totally a mistake. There was no way he could ever get Arthur of all people to-

"Lest?"

The familiar voice made Lest shriek and jump a foot in the air. He turned, feeling his cheeks warm as he turned to see the blond prince he'd come to see in the first place.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you" Arthur's voice was concerned, and Lest felt his stomach in knots.

"It's fine..."

Steeling his nerve, he looked Arthur in the eye.

"I came to tell you something" he said, feeling proud that his voice didn't shake. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What's that?"

Lest took a deep breath.

"Can we talk inside?"

Arthur took a moment before nodding hesitantly. They entered Arthur's office.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, his voice even more concerned now.

Lest's heart was pounding and he felt his face heat up, but somehow he managed to speak anyway.

"I'm in love with you and I'm sorry I know that's weird but I really really love you and I was hoping we could go on a date but you probably don't even like me back oh gods why did I even-"

His ramble was interrupted by surprisingly soft lips pressing against his. It didn't take long for him to figure out that  _Arthur was kissing him_. But of course, the prince pulled away before he could respond. _  
_

"It is entirely inappropriate for a prince to ramble like that" Arthur said with a small smirk.

"I'm not a real prince though" Lest managed to say.

"Not yet, but if things go well, you will be some day" Arthur said, his smirk becoming a grin. Lest had no response to that.

* * *

  _Teasing_

Everyone had taken notice. Their teasing, once they began dating, was less hostile and more affectionate. Most weren't even sure if the couple themselves had noticed the change.

"Hey, pebble-brain" Dylas said, wrapping his arms around Doug's waist from behind. Doug smiled as he looked up, both their cheeks tinted a light pink that neither would acknowledge.

"Hiya, horse face" Doug responded. Dylas chuckled, planting a light kiss on the top of Doug's head. Meg and Clorica, who were just a few feet away, started squealing and giggling into their hands. But, the couple took absolutely no mind to them.

* * *

  _Work_

Lest sighed, leaning on the wall as he watched his boyfriend sign paper after paper, working himself tirelessly and also worrying Lest to no end.

"Arthur? Honey?" he spoke up hesitantly. Arthur looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?"

Lest thought moment, considering his words carefully.

"I think you should take a break"

Arthur's eyes softened.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I've done much more than this for much longer"

Lest frowned as Arthur continued his work. He watched for only a few more minutes before he couldn't stand it and walked over, and ripped the document from his hands.

"Lest-"

"You made me the stand-in prince. You gave me those privileges. So, I am ordering you to take a break.  _Now_ "

Arthur looked like he wanted to protest, but Lest pulled him in and gave him a soft, sweet kiss that quickly changed his mind. When Lest pulled away, Arthur looked rather dazed.

"Come on. We're going to the Observatory" Lest said sternly, and Arthur didn't bother to argue as Lest took his hand and dragged him out the door.

* * *

_Protect_

Forte had had only one condition for Leon when he asked for her blessing.

Protect him.

Leon had, understandably, been confused.

"I can do that, no problem. But it does strike me as an odd request"

"I won't be around forever" Forte said bluntly.

"I want you to protect him. If you love him, then show it in the way you protect him. Not just from physical dangers, like monsters. Hold him at night when he has a nightmare. When he's scared that you no longer love him, prove him wrong. Protect him as best you can from any and all bad things that can hurt him, whether physically or emotionally. That is my only request if you wish to date Kiel"

Leon's response was instant.

"I will protect him, and love him with everything that I am"

Forte smiled.

"Then you have my blessing"

* * *

 

_Music_

Forte loved Margaret's music. It was no surprise really, since everyone usually liked her music.

But Forte liked it even better, when it was just she and Meg, alone in the elf's house, as Meg would play beautiful tunes on her piano, for her ears only.

One night, Meg started to sing in her elven language as she played. Forte didn't know much, but she picked out one familiar phrase that was said over and over in the song.

_I love you_

Forte smiled. She adored Margaret's music.

* * *

 

_Stress_

"Xiao, you're worrying too much" Clorica said, her mouth pulled into a concerned frown.

"B-but I dropped the entire tray! There were too many dishes on it! And now it seems those customers will not come back!"

Clorica's frown deepened.

"Will you at least let me help you clean up those shards?"

Xiao Pai paused, then sighed and nodded. Clorica grinned and grabbed a broom, going to assist Xiao Pai.

"You shouldn't stress so much. Just relax, and things will work out" Clorica advised. Xiao Pai nodded, her cheeks turning a pale pink.

* * *

 

_Wings_

Frey awoke with a yelp as she heard the thunder crash outside. She whimpered, clutching her sheets in her fist as she debated whether or not to wake the former dragon next to her.

The decision was made for her when another loud bang shook the room, making her shriek in terror. Venti shot up into a sitting position.

"Frey? Are you okay?" she asked, her voice seeming half-asleep but still concerned.

"I-I'm fine. Th-the storm woke me up" Frey admitted sheepishly. Venti huffed and extended her wings, and carefully moved to wrap them around Frey, pulling her close as they laid back down together.

"Better?"

"Yeah... Thanks"

"You're welcome"

* * *

 

_Human_

Venti knew that her feelings for Frey were no secret. Everyone with eyes and a basic understanding of romance saw that she was rather... Infatuated with Frey. And everyone, including the princess and dragon themselves, knew that Frey returned those feelings.

It was the matter of species that kept them apart.

"How are you handling being a princess?" Venti asked, as a way to strike up small talk, and dance around the issue that they both knew existed.

"It's fun! A little tiring, but enjoyable nonetheless" Frey replied, her smile blinding. Still, they both knew that the smile was forced. Not completely, you wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't  _look_. But Venti knew. Frey knew.

But what could they do? After all, only one of them was a human.


End file.
